Queen's Golden Gaels
"Golden Gaels" is the name of the sports teams of Queen's University, located in Kingston, Ontario. (They are now more commonly referred to as the "Gaels".) They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). They were one of the first universities to have a hockey team. 'History' In 1886, Queen's challenged the Royal Military College of Canada to a game played on the frozen Kingston Harbour, the two schools play annually for the Carr-Harris Cup, to continue the world's oldest hockey rivalry. Queen's hockey is one of the oldest hockey clubs in the world; only McGill University's team, started in 1875, is older among Canadian university teams. Queen's played its first season in 1883-84, with the first game for which records exist played against a team from Petawawa. In the 1890s, Queen's played in the Ontario Hockey Association, winning its championship three times consecutively, taking the Cosby Cup into its permanent possession. As Ontario champion, Queen's was a regular in Stanley Cup Challenge Games by challenging in 1895, 1899 and 1906. Queen's donated the Queen's Cup for annual CIAU competition in 1903. The Gaels won the CIAU title in 1904 and 1906. In 1909, Queen's won the CIAU and then won the Allan Cup national senior championship by defeating the Ottawa Cliffsides in a challenge. The 1910 team won the Allan Cup for a second time (briefly) by winning the CIAU title and a challenge before losing the Cup in a second challenge to Toronto St. Michael's. In 1926, Queen's, RMC, and the Kingston Frontenacs combined to win the Eastern Canadian junior championship, but lost the Memorial Cup final series to the Calgary Canadians. The varsity teams play at the Kingston Memorial Centre following the demolition of the Jock Harty Arena, while the new arena (part of the Queen's Centre project) is being constructed. *SOURCE: Wikipedia *Team Site ''Senior & University Seasons 'Senior Seasons: 1890-91 to 1901-02' 'Notes:' *OHA Sr denotes the Ontario_Hockey_Association senior competition.'' *''AHAC denotes Amateur Hockey Association of Canada.'' *''Ottawa denotes the Ottawa HC.'' *''In 1895 Queen's won the Kingston Group and those results are not available on Wikia. They won the OHA title and were awarded a Stanley Cup challenge in the challenge cup era.'' 'CIAU/QOAA Seasons: 1902-03 to 1970-71' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1902-03 to 1918-19' Notes: *''CIAU denotes Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union.'' *''The 1906 Stanley Cup tournament was in the former challenge format. Queen's lost the first challenge to the Ottawa Silver Seven.'' *''The 1908-09 Allan Cup championship was in the former challenge format.'' *''The 1909-10 CIAU Season ended in a 3-way tie, won by Queen's University in a playoff over McGill University, which was the first challenge for the 1909-10 Allan Cup.'' *''The CIAU was on hiatus during World War I.'' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1919-20 to 1939-40' Notes: *''IIL denotes the International Intercollegiate League.'' *''ø denotes that CIAU games were included in the standings of the IIL.'' *''Queen's senior team was on hiatus from all leagues in 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, and 1945 due to World War II.'' 'CIAU/QOAA: 1945-46 to 1970-71' Notes: *''QOAA denotes the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association.'' *''In 1961-62 and 1962-63 the QOAA played a two division format: East and West.'' *''In 1968-69 the QOAA returned to the two division format and kept it until the conference ended.'' 'OUAA/OUA: 1971-72 to present' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1971-72 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''ø UQTR forfeited 8 wins and 3 OT losses (19 pts) for using an ineligible player. The teams that benefited are: Lakehead (4 pts), Laurentian (4), Nipissing (3), Carleton (2), Queen's (2).'' *''1971-72 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1975-76 started three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1979-80 started one division format.'' *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''E means Eastern division'' *''FE means Far East division'' 'Intermediate & Junior Seasons' 'Intermediate Seasons: 1898-99 to 1948-49' 'Intermediate to WWI: 1898-99 to 1918-19' 'Intermediate Post-WWI: 1919-20 to 1948-49' Sources: *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 'Junior Seasons: 1895-96 to 1956-57' 'Junior A: 1895-96 to 1932-33' Note: *''The 1926 team may have been called the "Combines", as a combination of Queen's Golden Gaels, RMC Paladins, and Kingston Frontenacs: K-town Hockey. Wikia has the team named as Kingston Giants.'' 'Junior B: 1933-34 to 1956-57' 'Commemorations' 'University Cup' *2017 University Cup 'Championships' *OHA Senior: 1895, 1896, 1897, 1899 *EJBHL: 1951 *CIAU Central: 1904, 1906, 1909, 1910, 1914 *Allen Cup: 1909 *OUAA: 1981 Golden Gaels who played in the NHL *Bobby Lee *Morris Mott *George Richardson *Carl Voss *Marty Walsh 'Pictures' Alternate Logos 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Also see' University Links *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union *International Intercollegiate League *Quebec-Ontario Athletics Association *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *Queen's Golden Gaels women's ice hockey Senior/Intermediate/Junior *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada *Allan Cup *Ontario_Hockey_Association *OHA Senior A Hockey League *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 *Eastern Junior B Hockey League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ottawa City Senior League teams